The Best Night Of His Life
by brencon
Summary: The night before the war against the First, Spike and Buffy talk about what makes him a champion in her eyes, and why exactly she can't be without him. Spuffy. One Shot.


**Title: **The Best Night Of His Life

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Spike

**Word Count: **1,482

**Rating: **12+

**Setting:** The night before the war against the First.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the window, reflecting off the amulet as it swayed in the air. His whole being was focused on this insignificant little bauble that was said to hold a scrubbing bubbles type power.

In his hand, it felt so vey breakable, yet he knew the coming apocalypse may depend on this very item - an item that had come from Captain Forehead. He'd warned Buffy that it was only bearable to those en-souled, but stronger than your average Joe, a champion.

Of all the names he'd been called through his very long life, he never believed that champion would be one of them.

He'd been a crook, and a scoundrel, a menace, a bloody awful poet, a demon, and a son, but not once did he see Champion in the offing.

But then came the chip and the Initiative; then came Buffy and her incredible humanity; then came his love for her; and finally his fighting to be restored.

He'd planned to have the chip removed, but in his unbeating heart, he really did wish to be worthy of Buffy and her love, so that she could forgive him for his unforgettable acts as a monster.

And here's were that fight had led him. Sitting in a basement of the Slayers home, waiting for the next day when war would come to Sunnydale and balance of good and evil would shift for ever in this dimension.

He stood as the stairs creaked. Grasping his new fashion accessory, Spike moved towards the love of his life.

In the moonlight, her hair shimmered and shined. She was breath taking.

Eyes reading into each others souls, Spike gasped at her beauty and power. She was most definitely the one.

"Still sure about wearing that shiny bauble?" Buffy asked, moving towards him, arms still crossed.

"If it has some dangerous power that Captain Forehead failed to mention, then yes I am."

"Spike," Buffy started. She sighed heavily before standing face to face with him, "I told you before, I'm not ready for you to not be here… and if this does something to take you away from me, then I won't allow you to wear it. I have others who are ready, willing and able to carry that thing and bear the consequences of its power."

Taking the defensive, Spike moved past Buffy towards the window. He spun quickly, the chain of his new accessory swinging sharply in the air.

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"Faith, to name one!" She argued, taking a step forward, her hair swaying over shoulders and cascading down her front.

"And do you trust her with it? After everything she has put you through?"

"She did the best she could with the information at hand. I'd have done the same."

"But you didn't. You followed your instincts and came back with that mighty weapon that kills the Uber-Vamps so easily."

"And that was down to you, and the strength you gave me! Agh!" She groaned, running her hands through her hair before marching to his cot and sitting down.

"Didn't we go through all this already?"

"We did. But I still can't get my head around it. You say I gave you strength, called me a Champion, and give me this crystal-ly thing and then say that I don't need to do it, wear it. Why?"

"I told you, I can't lose you!" She shouted, jumping to her feet and stomping to the stairs. She couldn't take any more of his questioning and began to climb them two at a time.

"Why?" He whispered. His eyes grew very interested in his feet as his vamp-hearing focused in on her heartbeat, her footsteps, now static.

"Why can't you lose me?" He repeated, his voice barely above a whisper, but still loud enough for the Slayer to hear.

Her heartbeat quickened and she took fast, shallow breaths to try and calm herself. Her mind raced with many a different thought and idea as to how she should answer. She slowly returned to the basement, to the front of his cot. Kneeling before him, she took his hands in his, easily grasping the necklace he held and, lifting his head up with her free hand, she placed the chain around his neck and held it firm against were she thought his heart would be.

"I can't lose you… I can't lose you because you're the one that keeps me grounded; you give me strength that no one ever has; you've loved me whilst I used you; you got your soul because you wanted to become someone I deserved; because … because you make me believe in me."

Her eyes were wet with unshed tears as she felt his chilled fingers grasp her own, forcing her eyes to claim his in an embracing stare.

Her breath hitched as their lips seemed so close. Her exhalation warmed his cold lips as they crashed together in a kiss so passionate the world itself seemed to stand still – all life, all people frozen in time as two lovers finally bridged the gap and brought their souls together in a never ending spiral of love, need and emotion.

As soon as the passion had taken them over, they pulled apart. Her hands dropped his and she took deep breaths, trying to stop the burning sensation from the lack of oxygen.

Her fingers touched her swollen lips as her eyes moved from his sapphires to his own, chilling lips.

Buffy stood, her fingers falling from her lips to her side as she took a step away from him,

"I, um… a-ha, that shouldn't have happened…" Buffy started, pacing back and forth.

"Why not?" Spike asked, a wry grin on his face.

"Because… because I'm not ready to be having a relationship with anyone."

"So you can kiss dear old Liam, but I'm off limits?" Spike asked, his eyes trying and failing to mask his hurt.

"Oh don't go giving me those puppy dog eyes; it was an accident that we kissed!"

"Oh, so you tripped and fell on his lips?"

Buffy laughed at the image his question created, shaking her head at the silliness of the argument they were having. Spike, realising it also, joined in on her laughter.

--

Minutes later, the two were sitting side by side on the cot, watching as the scrubbing-bubbles amulet reflected the moonlight like a glitter ball; the beams dancing around the room. Both were comfortable to the point of relaxed, yet neither could sleep… not with the great war tomorrow against the First Evil and it's army of Turok-Han.

"Do you think we really have a chance tomorrow?" Spike asked, leaning back against the wall of his room, grasping the amulet in both hands.

"I think… I think that, even if we do fall at the first hurdle, we'll cause a fair amount of damage. I mean, we have just over 30 slayers, once Will's casts her spell, and a dozen civilians. We may have a chance, but it's going to be our toughest test we've ever faced."

Noticing his smirking face, Buffy nudged him with her shoulder asking, "What's so funny?"

"You've really stepped into the role of commander-in-chief, haven't you?"

"I've had too."

"And, if we do win tomorrow, what do you plan to relieve some of the tension?"

"Shopping comes to mind… and maybe catching a movie."

"Whoa, let's stop this train of adventure!"

"Was that a poor attempt at sarcasm?" Buffy asked, herself smirking at the poor comment.

"Yeah, it was. But, really, that's what you plan to do? Shop and see a movie?"

"Over the past six years, I've carried the weight of the world. If we win, I can take a break, even if it's just a day or two off. If we win, we'll have defeated the First Evil. That must create some kind of win-fall for us all. So I plan to take a well-deserved break."

"Well, I hope to help with that two-day break… with my purifying power. Never thought I'd say that!"

"Well, you're a champion. You'll figure out how to get it working."

Spike laughed as she fought and failed to stop a yawn.

"Does someone need a nap?" He joked, tensing up slightly as leaned into as a pillow.

"Maybe for a few minutes."

Spike lay down on the cot, as the sleepy Buffy made herself comfortable against his chest. Her breathing slowed, as did her heartbeat, and Spike just watched her.

Spike held her; stroked her hair; watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed slowly in and out; his face a mask of joy and pure happiness.

Earlier he'd said that the last night with her was the best night of his life. He changed his mind within seconds of her falling asleep against his chest.

This was the best night of his life.


End file.
